It happened to us
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: From the perspective of two seperate girls, a new light is given to the story. 2nd person
1. Jess

Name: Jessika Elizabeth Knight  
AKA: Nymph  
Age: 16  
Look: Taller than Pixie. light blue hair, white eyes, and tan skin. Her ears are also pointed similar to Pixie's. Although unlike Pixie she is not afraid of the way she looks and wears a black t-shirt, with bondage pants. She has a camo jacket (even though it looks funny with her hair.  
Power: Turn into water and control it. Can't create it, she has to find it somewhere  
Background: Her family took a young mutant girl in, but they both got kicked out when Jessika's powers showed up at age 15.

You could tell Jennifer was uneasy about this, but it was for the best. She couldn't go into the public without fear of getting attacked because of the way she looked, and you... Well, you had your own problems. Going to Xavier's School for the Gifted was the only option. You tied your coat around your waist, trying to show Jen there was nothing to be afraid of.  
"Come on Jen, we're going in." You said grabbing her arm. You could tell she had her jacket on with the hood up, and you didn't have to be a genius to know her gloves were on too. You pulled her forward and Bam... You ran into the gate. Did you forget to mentin your mutation had caused you to go blind. But you could take water and see through it if you was touching it. So naturally you carried a bottle of water with you. The only problem was you both drank it all on the way here.  
"I don't care what you say about this place Jess, I still don't like being out in the open." You heard Jen mumble. "Quit being such a stick in the mud," You said smiling, "You have your tranch coat, besides we don't even know if it's permenent." "Yeah, because being bright green since I was three doesn't say something." She said back, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm, as she pulled you to the doors.

You got swung up onto the step by Jen, and you could feel her going to knock on the door. When it swung open. You stood there silently while this bald guy in a wheel chair greeted you. You could only assume he was Xavier. "Welcome Jennifer and Jessicka," he said, "To this school for the gifted." You both stood dumbfounded. This guy knew who you were. Then you started firing off questions while Jennifer stood silently. "As much fun as it would be to answer all of these right now I feel it would be best if you both got examined first." He said leading the way to the basement lab. You couldn't blame him either, both of you were pretty beat up. The whole reason you came here is because a mob ambused Jen.

You woke up on an examination table. You were in a hospital gown, and laying under a sheet. You looked to your side to see Jen. She was still out cold. It didn't surprise you all that much. She was a fast healer, but the mob had beaten her up pretty bad. She was dressed the same as you, this was the most green skin she ever showed. Then a lady with red hair walked in. She gave you a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Not your clothes, but they would have to do. It was then that you realized your bed was covered in water. Yes, normal water. They must have known it would allow you to see. She sent you up to talk to Xavier.

The Professor gave you your bag. All your cloths had been washed. He then gave you a room, and let you get settled in. You met a girl named Kitty "Shadowcat" Pride. She showed you around and you soon became friends. After a week of classes, you had forgotten all about your "best" friend. The Professor had even made you a braclet with water in it. You were able to see again, and life was good. You started training your powers, and your sight started to slowly come back. In a year your powers were almost fully under your control. You had problems every now and then, but life was better. You could see, although you had to wear glasses. You were popular, and you even had a boyfriend. Matt "Lightning" Anderson. He had control over electricity. Yes, life was good.


	2. Jen

Name: Jennifer Lane Black  
AKA: Pixie  
Age: 16  
Look: Short and skinny, long dark green hair, black eyes, green skin, and long fingers. Her ears are pointed and stick out of her hair. She wears a black trench coat with a hood, thick soled knee high boots, long black leather gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. Under the coat is a wife beater and a pair of black silky pj pants.  
Power: Gravity and Particle Manipulation (Freeze or blow things up, and she can control the gravity float)  
Background: Got her mutation at age three and was kicked out of her house and was taken in by a kind family with a daughter her age. They were okay with her mutation until their daughter also turned out to be a mutant. Then they kicked the two sister/friends out.  
...

You knew it was a bad idea to leave the abandoned house you were staying at. But Jesicka had insisted. So here you were standing infront of Xavier's school for the gifted. You had your trench coat on and hood up. There had been some bad reactions to your looks over the passed few months and you didn't want it getting out of had.  
"Come of Jen, we're going in." Jess said grabbing your arm. She had her jacket tied around her waist. Her arms were bare, not that it mattered, she was actually relatively normal looking. Then she ran into the gate. You see Jess was blind, as a side-effect of her mutation. But she could take water and see through it if she was touching it. So naturally she carried a bottle of water with her. The only problem was you both drank it all on the way here.  
"I don't care what you heard about this place Jess, I still don't like being out in the open." "Quit being such a stick in the mud," Jess said, "You have your tranch coat, besides we don't even know if it's permenent." "Yeah, because being bright green since I was three doesn't say something." You retorted leading the way to the front doors.

You swung Jess up onto the step next to you, and were about to knock on the door. When it swung open. You stood there slack jawed while this bald guy in a wheel chair greeted you. You could only assume he was Xavier. "Welcome Jennifer and Jessicka," he said, "To this school for the gifted." You both stood dumbfounded. This guy knew who you were. Then Jessicka started firing off questions while you stood silently. "As much fun as it would be to answer all of these right now I feel it would be best if you both got examined first." He said leading the way to the basement lab. You couldn't blame him either, both of you were pretty beat up. The whole reason you came here is because a mob ambushed you.

You woke up on a very uncomfortable table. With a doctor standing next to you. "Jen, it's good to see you awake." She said, while you just looked at her. "Your all healed up--" "How long have I been hear, where's Jess?" "About three weeks, and Jessicka has been healed for about that time too. She left to go talk to Xavier." "Has she been back since?" "Sorry, but no." You looked down. You were sad she had forgotten you, but all things happened for a reason. You would wait to see before jumping to any conclusions. "I'm Jean," She said, "Here are some of your cloths." She handed you a pair of silky black pants and a black wife beater. She also gave you back your boots. "Where are my gloves and coat?" "Your coat is hanging by the door and your gloves should be in one of the pockets." You walked past a mirror on the way to get it. You really did look better. No dark green bruises, cuts, scrapes, and you looked well rested for once. You smiled and slipped on your gloves. and pulled on your coat, you found your sunglasses in the pocket and slipped them on. Jean told you wear to find the professor. You pulled up your hood and you were gone.

It had been almost a year since then. You had your own room in a corner of the mansion. The Professor had been training you, and as you gained control your skin changed to normal, and your hair lightened. Now 10 months after waking you looked almost normal. Your skin was pale, but normal. Your hair light green, instead of dark, and your eyes jade. You still wore your coat for the simple fact that it was a safeguard. It kept you hidden from the world. You went to classes, and enjoyed drawing. There was a boy in your classes that seemed to watch you the whole time. He had fire in his eyes. Jess, as you found out, had become popular. You had tried to talk to her a few times, but she brushed it off. She probably didn't think anything of it, but it pissed you off. You see, along with becoming normal looking you also gained your confidence. You spent a lot of time running danger room session. Your control over gravity was perfect and you enjoyed meditating in the air. Your could freeze things, sure, but you only used it if something surprised you. Mostly though, you spent your time blowing things up in the danger room.

It was midnight and you wondered outside. The fullmoon was out and you were at peace. Pulling off your glasses, and gloves you dropped them on the ground, along with your coat. You sat in mid-air looking out across the property. Someone grabbed your hand and you fell. Only to be caught be strong arms. "Hi," You started, he set you down and joined you in sitting on the ground. Soon you were both sitting in mid-air. If he was scared he didn't show it. He took out a lighter, and surrounded both of you with fire. "I'm Pyro," he said. "Pixie," "You don't look like a pixie," he said, "That's because my really names Jen," "John." He said looking straight at you. "I've never really been fond of Pixie," you say convesationally. You went back to your rooms, but nothing was ever the same. You weren't alone anymore, and Pyro and you soon started dating and things were normal for once.


End file.
